Fallen Stars
by Yoonbottom
Summary: (hanbin/yoongi) pusat dari seluruh kehidupan seorang Kim Hanbin adalah Min Yoongi. [ch 1 update]
1. Foreword

**Hanbin/Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, kau yang menangkapku saat aku terjatuh. Menenangkanku dengan kata kata yang membuatku kembali merasakan diriku seperti lahir kembali. Jemari kurusmu menggenggam erat tanganku berkata seolah semua baik baik saja. Tubuh kecilmu sedikit berjinjit karena kau mengelus surai rambutku yang saat itu berwarna _red wine_. Menjelang hari sibukmu, kau masih sempat datang ke gedung _trainee_ hanya untuk memberikan motivasi dan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. _Kau_ bilang kata _debut_ pantas untuk ku sandang secepatnya.

.

" _ **Mengapa tak memberitahuku, hyung?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau banyak berubah ya"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Menurutmu….. aku bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Kau kacau, hyung"**_

" _ **Ya?"**_

" _ **Terlihat jelas dimata mu, hyung?"**_

Sekarang. Izinkan aku yang menangkapmu. Membelaimu dengan belaian menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan.

Karena kau adalah pusat kehidupanku―

― _gravitasiku;_ Min Yoongi _._

.

.

.

Foreword for next oneshoot w/ hanbin; yoongi as main pairing


	2. 01

**2013**

Team A

Hanbin harusnya sudah menyadari dari awal. Teamnya mana mungkin menang melawan grub yang dipimpin oleh Kang Seungyoon yang jelas jelas lebih terkenal ketimbang dirinya. Kedua bola matanya memanas. Pandangannya bergerak liar kepalanya memutar hebat. Tiba tiba fokusnya terhenti pada satu titik.

Ibunya dan adik perempuannya.

.

.

.

 **2015**

Pemuda dengan surai hitam legam mulai meminum _American coffee_ nya yang mulai mendingin. Tatapannya lurus kearah pemuda pucat dengan surai _mint_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari menatap jalan raya yang sepi; mengingat sekarang hampir pukul dua pagi.

Hanbin tak habis pikir dengan pemuda dihadapannya kini. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak memaki kepada seseorang yang meneleponnya dini hari, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Yoongi yang menelepon ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

" _Let's break up_ "

Rasanya Hanbin ingin memuntahkan kembali American coffee yang sudah ia teguk beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia sudah meduga kalimat ini akan meluncur dari bibir tipis pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Hm, bisakah aku mendapatkan alasannya?"

"Aku bosan" **Bohong.**

Sudut matanya berkedut. Hanbin tau jika pemuda dihadapannya kini sedang berbohong. Yoongi adalah seorang yang tak pandai berbohong. Yang lebih muda bahkan bisa melihat kegelisahan didalam Yoongi. Hanbin memilih diam dan meneguk sisa Americano nya lantas berdiri merapikan bajunya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, Yoongi hyung" nada bicaranya begitu tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Yoongi merasa bersalah sekarang.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan hangat pada telapak tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh seseorang yang sudah ia putuskan beberapa menit yang lalu. Pandangan pemuda itu lurus kedepan; seolah menerawang sesuatu yang entah Yoongi tidak begitu ingin tau.

"Malam ini sungguh dingin, aku rasa besok akan mulai turun salju. Gunakan selalu pakaian hangatmu hyung" genggaman Hanbin mengerat. Berusaha menyalurkan beberapa kehangatan kepada Yoongi. Dingin yang begitu menggigit sampai ke tulang rusuk. Suhu malam itu hampir mencapai dua derajat celcius. Yoongi bahkan dapat melihat jelas kepulan asap saat Hanbin berbicara padanya tadi.

Yoongi bergumam lalu mengusakkan kepalanya pada lengan Hanbin seolah mencari kehangatan disana. Hanbin tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu. Jarang sekali tiba tiba pemuda berambut mint ini bersikap manja padanya. Biasanya Hanbin dulu lah yang sering melakukan kontak fisik pada Yoongi.

"Hei hei hei. Aku pikir tadi ada seseorang lelaki berambut lumut yang meminta putus denganku, tapi beberapa menit kemudian seseorang itu menempel seperti marmut lucu bergelantungan dilenganku" Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Yoongi. Sudah dipastikan lelaki mirip marmut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya Hanbin ingin mencium hyungnya itu hingga bibirnya merah merekah dan bengkak―oh tentu saja. Hanbin sedikit liar jika itu mengenai bibir merah tipis milik Yoongi.

"H-Hei! Apa apaan berambut lumut dan sebutan marmut lucu itu. Image seorang Min Suga adalah manly dan _swag_. Jangan berusaha untuk merusaknya Hanbin- _ah_ " rengekan Yoongi terdengar lucu ditelinga Hanbin. Hanbin pun tak menghiraukan rengekan Yoongi dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke gedung apartemen.

Jemari panjang Hanbin menekan tombol 14 pada angka lift. Keheningan tercipta selama perjalanan menuju lantai tersebut. Dan sepertinya jemari pemuda yang lebih muda tak ada niatan untuk melepasnya dari tangan Yoongi. Sejak dari pintu utama gedung apartement Bangtan, Yoongi merengek menyuruh **mantan** kekasihnya untuk mengantarnya cukup sampai depan gedung. Namun si keras kepala Hanbin malah menyeret Yoongi masuk kedalam lift dan bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Yoongi bahkan sudah mengingatkannya berulangkali bahwa ketua mereka―Namjoon, tidak begitu suka dengan Kim Hanbin; terhitung sejak penampilan Hanbin dan Bobby yang membawakan lagu _Born Hater_ dan Namjoon kira ada beberapa lirik dari lagu rapp tersebut yang mengarahkan tentang dirinya. Namun saat disinggung masalah _diss_ tersebut dengan entengnya Bobby menjawab sambil tertawa,

 _"Orang orang selalu salah paham tentang ini. Biar aku luruskan―"_

 _"―Sebelumnya maaf untuk Rap Monster sunbae, tapi lirik rap itu tidak menceritakan sedikitpun tentang anda. Aku membuatnya untuk_ _ **sedikit**_ _membangkitkan gairah para rapper Korea"_

 _._

 _._

Dentingan lift menggema; pertanda mereka sudah sampai pada lantai tujuan mereka. Hanbin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk segera menuju pintu dengan plakat nomor 1407.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap baik baik saja setelah ini" Yoongi mendengus pelan, Hanbin menatapnya sayu. Yoongi tau akhir akhir ini Hanbin sedikit depresi karena lagu buatannya berkali kali ditolak oleh pimpinan agensi. Dan sekali lagi ia menyesal telah salah memilih waktu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan jangan sampai aku mendengar berita bahwa kau mati distudio besok pagi, Kim Hanbin" pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Lengan kurus Hanbin terangkat untuk menyisirkan helaian rambut _mint_ milik Yoongi ke belakang telinga. Menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati hati bagai menyentuh sayap putih malaikat yang mudah rapuh.

"Ngomong ngomong nomorku masih sama"

"Hm…."

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Y-Yeah. Selamat tinggal"

 _"Can I kiss you for the last time?"_

Yoongi berharap dirinya tuli. Pemuda dihadapannya kini meminta ciuman terakhir sebelum benar benar pergi dari hadapanya.

Pemuda _mint_ menganggukkan kepalanya pelan memberi persetujuan kepada yang lebih muda. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hanbin membubuhkan bibir tebalnya kepada milik Yoongi.

Hanya sekedar ciuman polos seperti biasa, namun mempunyai makna _perpisahan._

Hanbin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan beralih untuk mengecup pelipis Yoongi. "Aku pergi dulu, semoga harimu menyenangkan hyung" pemuda tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi dan kemudian tenggelam di belokan lorong apartemen.

"Yoon?"

Suara _husky_ menyadarkan atensi Yoongi yang masih asik memandang lorong apartemen.

"Oh Joon - _ah_. Mau kemana? Ini baru setengah empat pagi" Yoongi dibuat heran dengan penampilan Namjoon yang memakai piyama satin hitam ditambah ia memakai coat serta menenteng satu coat lagi di tangan kirinya.

"Mencarimu bodoh, apalagi?" Yoongi merengut karena Namjoon baru saja mengatainya bodoh, ingatkan Namjoon bahwa ia lebih muda dari Yoongi.

"Aku putus dengan Hanbin"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan datar, "Cepat masuk, kita masih ada jadwal latihan Yoon" namja bersurai pink peach itu kembali masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"Apa kau puas sekarang Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi berteriak dengan nada bergetar didalamnya. Lelaki bermarga Kim memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi dan menampilkan seringainya.

"Itu bagus. Jadi aku tak perlu menghajar kalian berdua agar berhenti menjadi manusia _gay_ yang menjijikkan"

21/01/2017

by teplon


End file.
